Ombre et Lumière
by xHeaarts
Summary: Un Two-Shot montrant les deux faces d'un même monde. Il se situe avant l'histoire principale de Skyward Sword. Jusqu'où l'Oubli est-il bénéfique ?


_Voici la première partie d'un nouveau Two-Shot. J'espère que vous apprécierez le personnage, que vous mettrez peu de temps à reconnaître, je pense. _

_Souvenez vous..._

* * *

_On dit toujours que la Lumière né de l'Ombre. Que c'est lorsqu'un pays vit son âge Noir, qu'il apprend à apprécier la douce chaleur des moments réconfortants. Que ses habitants oublient bien vite la folie et la destruction, pour se tourner vers la Lumière, et s'y adonner corps et âme. Ne plus vivre que dans l'insouciance la plus totale, et savourer les jours heureux qui s'offrent à eux. Ainsi né la Lumière de l'Ombre. _

Au commencement était le Néant. Libre et sauvage, bestiale et indomptable. Image même de la force régnant d'une main de fer sur son royaume d'ignorance. Il était le Maître de tout et de rien. Et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il ne demandait rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait envier personne. Il ne pouvait rien soumettre de plus. Il était le Néant. Seigneur de l'oubli. Personne ne pouvait décemment espérer l'égaler. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à dépasser. Il était Roi de la Solitude. Que désirer de plus ? La compagnie n'était pas faite pour lui. Il n'avait pas à s'embêter de pareille considération. Il était le Néant. Régnant sur l'infiniment grand, tout en observant l'énormément petit. Il était l'Ombre. Vide et absolu.

Pourtant un jour la Lumière se fit. Il n'était plus seul. Une tempête menaça bientôt ses terres, le dépossédant de tous ses biens immatérielles. Son monde était devenu désert. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait pu qu'observer, et se laisser berner.

Elles avaient été trois. Comme trois fées traversant le ciel, s'amusant à voleter de-ci de-là, l'ignorant, lui et sa colère. Ou du moins, ce qu'il avait pensé être de la colère. Il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments. L'ignorance l'aidait bien en cela, grâce à elle, il n'avait pas à s'en formaliser. Mais la venue des trois insectes l'avait privé de ce délicieux oubli, le plongeant dans les affres d'émotions qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir. Ainsi il pensait être coléreux. Mais il comprit bien vite que ce qu'il ressentait en observant les ballets aériens des trois fées n'était pas de la colère. Ce sentiment était trop doux, trop agréable à ressentir, contrairement à la colère, qui était brute et douloureux. Non, ce qu'il ressentait n'était en rien haine ou colère. Mais plutôt admiration. Car oui, il admirait ces êtres gracieux. Elles avaient su le charmer par leur simple apparition, rendant ses jours plus lumineux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Sa solitude s'envolait, lui qui n'avait jamais réellement pris conscience de sa présence.

Elles étaient en train de complètement transformer son univers, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était bien trop fasciné par la vue que lui offraient ses trois fées virevoltante. Lorsqu'elles apparaissaient, il ne pouvait plus les quitter des yeux. C'était plus fort que lui. Il suivait leur cheminement, attentif. Quand elles disparaissaient, il se sentait dépossédé de toute chose. Il ressentait alors enfin ce vide, terrible et effrayant, qu'il pensait dominer jusque là. Face à elles, il était ridicule, faible et ignorant. Un grain de poussière face à une bourrasque. Il était arraché à sa terre, et dépossédé de toutes choses. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Sans qu'il ne comprenne.

_La tempête avait transformé son ilot paradisiaque en désert._

Rien. Rien n'était plus comme avant. Le vide avait laissé place à l'espace. Le sol rouge s'était dessiné, peu à peu, l'obligeant à marquer le sol de son passage, traçant la route qu'il avait mis tant de temps à effacer. Des insectes se mirent à arpenter cette terre, mélangeant leurs traces aux siennes, souillant ce que ses fées avaient crée à ses dépends. Bientôt ils furent doués de consciences, de libre-arbitre. Un ordre naissait alors du désordre et du chaos qui étaient précédemment présent. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien, et ne pouvait rien y faire. Personne ne le voyait, il était seul, et subissait toujours cette affreuse tempête qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Il en venait à haïr celles qui avaient détruit son univers.

Pourtant sa colère était toujours ignorée. Elles faisaient fi de ce qu'il ressentait, effaçant peu à peu sa présence de son monde, qu'elles s'étaient appropriées tout entier. Il n'était plus à sa place nulle part. Transparent et inexistant, le monde intangible qu'il s'était crée s'était retourné contre lui.

Il était toujours ignoré, personne ne lui prêtant la moindre attention.

Et il souffrait. Et la souffrance se mua une nouvelle fois en colère. Il voulait détruire ce monde qui se déroulait sous ses pieds, loin de toute la douleur et la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir, insensible au paradis qui avait autrefois siégeait en ces lieux. Tous ces insectes, qui riaient, vivaient en toute impunité, il voulait leur mort. Et à travers ce fait, voir souffrir leurs créatrices.

Alors il observa. N'étant qu'une ombre parmi la lumière omniprésente des lieux, il avait eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de choses. En d'en déduire d'autres. Il avait bien vite compris que le monde que les trois fées s'étaient évertuées à créer était loin d'être parfait. Des points noirs ne cessaient d'apparaître, tâche noir sur le fond blanc du monde. Jour après jour, la haine s'emparait de l'âme des insectes, brouillant leur jugement, faussant leur croyance. Car oui, ils croyaient en elles. Contrairement à lui, qui avait perdu cette foi. Ils les détestaient pour ça. Et sans doute sa haine avait-elle fini par toucher ces êtres rampants.

Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait les voir disparaître, tout simplement. Et voir leur « Déesses » souffrirent. Alors quoi de mieux que de retourner leur propres pions contre elles ? Il avait fait sien la colère et la violence qui était né dans le cœur des vermines, la modelant à son gré, façonnant de nouveaux êtres à son image, digne de sa souffrance. S'il ne pouvait rien faire de lui-même, ils s'en occuperaient pour lui.

Au file du temps, son armée s'était crée, regroupant les pires créatures que les fées avaient pu créer. La peur avait peu à peu atteint le cœur et l'esprit des autres. Rien ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elles avaient crée. Leur monde était sans dessus dessous. Pourtant, il restait le même. Il aurait voulu qu'à travers son action, il retrouve une partie de son univers. Mais rien n'y faisait, le ciel restait perpétuellement bleu, l'air portait toujours ces éclats de lumières, l'eau scintillait toujours de la même façon. Le vent avait amené le désert, sec et aride, qui avait emporté son Oubli. Lui-même n'avait toujours pas d'existence dans cet endroit.

_Saisir la nuance n'est pourtant pas évident. Quand un sentiment domine, il en devient toujours tout puissant, ignorant les rappels à l'ordre, ne se fiant qu'à son propre jugement, oubliant la prudence. Alors né la supériorité, enivrante pour celui qui la ressent. Ainsi le monarque autrefois doux et tolérant devient violent et avide, maltraitant et profitant. Mais il trouvera toujours quelqu'un sur son chemin, pour lui ôter tout pouvoir, et rendre sa liberté au peuple assouvit, qui mène le héros en souverain légitime. Reprendra alors le même schéma, qui se soldera par la même conclusion. Ainsi né l'Ombre de la Lumière. _

* * *

_Un avis ?_


End file.
